Answer This!
by facelessimage
Summary: This is a quiz for humor and it is my first. Anyway, Tea gets a survey to complete from me and she sends it to Yugi, Yugi sends it to Yami, and so on. Read to find out what the cast says! Thanks to Ori for corrections. Flames will be used to burn Pegasus!
1. The Mystical Elf and the Dark Elf's Argu...

Okay, this is my first shot at a survey fic for laughs, so if I got anything wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it, especially the ages. This chapter will be my author's note page from now on. Oh, and she *points to the Mystical Elf holding a long piece of paper* is my new symbol for the disclaimer.  
  
Mystical Elf : Yes, and this paper says "I, Tea Gardner, do not own Yu-Gi- Oh and any of the content associated with it."  
  
Me : Why thank you, Mystical Elf.  
  
Mystical Elf : *nods* My pleasure. I've been one of the keepers of the Book of Secret Arts and it's better than being challenged to an all-out magic duel with my half-sister, the Dark Elf.  
  
*The Dark Elf comes out pointing her finger at her half-sister*  
  
Dark Elf : Come on, I challenge you!  
  
Mystical Elf : No! My magic is used for good, not evil.*crosses her arms*  
  
Dark Elf: You're afraid!  
  
Mystical Elf: Am not!  
  
Dark Elf: Are too!  
  
Mystical Elf: Am not!  
  
Dark Elf: Are too!  
  
Mystical Elf: Am not!  
  
Dark Elf: Are not!  
  
Mystical Elf: Are too!  
  
Dark Elf: See?! You just admitted it! *laughs*  
  
Mystical Elf: Oh, why you....! *starts chasing her half-sister around the room*  
  
Me: -_-; *sweatdrops* Anyway, on with the surveys! We'll get back to these two later!  
  
*Scene closes, with the Mystical Elf still chasing the Dark Elf around the room.*  
  
~~Oh, and thanks to Ori for the corrections on the ages!~~ 


	2. Téa

To: magician_of_faith@hotmail.com From: stephanieanne_90@yahoo.com (A.N. - This is my real e-mail.)  
  
Téa, I know how much you love doing surveys, so here's another one I especially made for you guys. Send this to all of your friends and say hi to them for me. Have fun!  
  
1. What is your name? Téa Gardner  
  
2. How old are you? 16.you should know that!  
  
3. What is your favorite color? Light pink  
  
4. Do you have a crush on anyone? Um.. I have a crush on Yugi and Yami Muto, depends who's out.  
  
5. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? I wish....  
  
6. What is your favorite Duel Monsters card? Duh, the Magician of Faith!  
  
7. What job would you like to have when you are older? Dancer  
  
8. What are your most treasured things in the whole world? My friends and family  
  
9. What are your hobbies? Talking, dancing, dueling, reading, going out with my friends  
  
10. What is your favorite subject? Social Studies  
  
11. What is your favorite article of clothing that you love the most? My shoes :)  
  
12. What school do you go to? Domino High School  
  
13. What is your favorite game? Duel Monsters  
  
14. Who are the people you most admire? Yugi and Yami Muto (their the same.right?)  
  
15. Who is the person you least like? Seto Kaiba  
  
16. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? When my teacher went around the room asking us who the person we admired was and I said Yugi and started to blush furiously.  
  
17. What do you most prefer: kissing or hugging? Kissing  
  
18. If you had magical powers, what 3 things would you do? End world hunger and suffering, make Seto Kaiba nice, and make Joey smarter  
  
19. If you could turn back time, what things would you change? I'd give a better friendship speech to Mai (LOL)  
  
20. What are your most favorite holidays? Christmas and vacation (no school!)  
  
21. What are your 3 favorite electronic devices? Laptop, cell phone, and television  
  
22. What do you think is most important: hair, shoes, or the clothes you are wearing? That's hard....  
  
23. What are you wearing? White jacket, pink blouse, black skirt, white boots  
  
24. What things do you say the most? "Go Yugi!" and many friendship speeches  
  
25. What are you doing right now? Answering this survey and talking on the phone with Yugi ^_^  
  
26. What would you like to say to your friends? I love you guys!  
  
Next is Yugi.Please review!! 


	3. Yugi

To: yugimuto@aol.com From: magician_of_faith@hotmail.com  
  
Hi, Yugi! Take this survey! I hope you like it. Oh, and what's the math homework and do you have the foreign language h.w.? Anyway, I'll see you later!  
  
1. What is your name? Yugi Muto  
  
2. How old are you? 16.yeah, yeah, I know I don't look like it..  
  
3. What is your favorite color? Navy blue or black  
  
4. Do you have a crush on anyone? Yes, Téa Gardner  
  
5. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? No, but I wish.  
  
6. What is your favorite Duel Monsters card? Dark Magician  
  
7. What job would you like to have when you are older? A teacher or the owner of my grandpa's Game Shop  
  
8. What are your most treasured things in the whole world? Yami (my dark side), my Millennium Puzzle, my Grandpa, my friends  
  
9. What are your hobbies? Reading, dueling, watching TV, talking, studying, hanging out with my friends  
  
10. What is your favorite subject? Math, Science, English..all of them.  
  
11. What is your favorite article of clothing that you love the most? That choker-style necklace that looks like a belt and anything with a collar and my Millennium Puzzle, if that counts  
  
12. What school do you go to? Domino High  
  
13. What is your favorite game? Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters is pretty cool, too; any game I can beat.  
  
14. Who are the people you most admire? Téa and Yami  
  
15. Who is the person you least like? Seto Kaiba because he hates me..  
  
16. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? When I tripped on a rock at the Duelist Kingdom and Téa had to help me up. ^__^  
  
17. What do you most prefer: kissing or hugging? Both  
  
18. If you had magical powers, what 3 things would you do? Make Joey smarter, bring peace, and have Yami get a separate body //Yugi!// /Just kidding!/..and I guess that's basically it.oh, and give me more courage to tell Téa.  
  
19. If you could turn back time, what things would you change? I'd let Yami help me duel more...  
  
20. What are your most favorite holidays? Vacation!  
  
21. What are your 3 favorite electronic devices? Computer, beeper, phones  
  
22. What do you think is most important: hair, shoes, or the clothes you are wearing? My clothes  
  
23. What are you wearing? Black long-sleeved shirt, black leather pants (Yami made me do it), black vest, black boots  
  
24. What things do you say the most? "Yami!" and "You've gotta believe in the heart of cards!"  
  
25. What are you doing right now? Doing my homework and talking with my mind link with Yami, homework  
  
26. What would you like to say to your friends? I'll see you later in the den! And, Joey, I'm gonna beat you in a duel!  
  
How'd you like this one? Next is Yami.. 


	4. Yami

To: pharaohyugioh@aol.com From: yugimuto@aol.com  
  
Hi, Yami. Answer this thing and I'll explain it later. Bye!  
  
-Yugi  
  
1. What is your name? Yami (Yugi) Muto  
  
2. How old are you? I don't know..in this life, I'm 17 and in the past, I'm around 3032 or something.I forgot already..  
  
3. What is your favorite color? Navy blue or black  
  
4. Do you have a crush on anyone? Not exactly.Yugi has a crush on Téa, but does that count?  
  
5. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Like I said, no..but I did have a wife in Ancient Egypt  
  
6. What is your favorite Duel Monsters card? The Dark Magician  
  
7. What job would you like to have when you are older? I don't know..a duelist?  
  
8. What are your most treasured things in the whole world? Yugi and anything he likes.  
  
9. What are your hobbies? Dueling, kicking Kaiba's butt, dueling, protecting my Aibou, did I mention dueling?  
  
10. What is your favorite subject? History, Geography, Social Studies.especially if it involves Egypt!  
  
11. What is your favorite article of clothing that you love the most? My cape or blue jacket  
  
12. What school do you go to? Domino High School because Yugi and his grandfather make me go  
  
13. What is your favorite game? Duel Monsters, the Shadow Games, Dungeon Dice Monsters is pretty cool, too.  
  
14. Who are the people you most admire? Yugi, myself, Téa, Yugi's grandpa Solomon  
  
15. Who is the person you least like? Seto Kaiba because he hates Yugi  
  
16. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? NO WAY! I'M NOT TELLING!!  
  
17. What do you most prefer: kissing or hugging? Maybe kissing.  
  
18. If you had magical powers, what 3 things would you do? I already have magical powers.but I would end world hunger (Yugi always says that, so I'll put it down, too), bring back my deceased wife, bring peace to the whole world and let Joey and Seto be friends!  
  
19. If you could turn back time, what things would you change? I'd never play with the Shadow Games.that only happened because it was tradition!  
  
20. What are your 2 most favorite holidays? I don't know.I travel back to Egypt disguised as tourist and go back to my ancient palace during the celebration of the locking of the Shadow Games and a celebration in my honor because of my sacrifice, but does that count?  
  
21. What are your 3 favorite electronic devices? Computer, phones, television  
  
22. What do you think is most important: hair, shoes, or the clothes you are wearing? My hair  
  
23. What are you wearing? Black shirt, black leather pants, black jacket, black leather boots  
  
24. What is one thing you say the most? "Yugi!" and "Let me help you!" and "No!"  
  
25. What are you doing right now? Listening to Yugi talk through our link, doing my physics report  
  
26. What would you like to say to your friends? No idea..  
  
Okay, this was a little boring, but it's a start, right? Anyway, review! Next..Seto. 


	5. Seto

To: dragonmaster@kaibacorp.com From: pharaohyugioh@aol.com  
  
I don't know why I'm sending this to you, but I think it would be amusing for you to answer this. -Yami Muto  
  
1. What is your name? Seto Kaiba  
  
2. How old are you? 16, but I'm going to be 17 soon.hehehe.  
  
3. What is your favorite color? Any kind of blue  
  
4. Do you have a crush on anyone? The puppy dog's beautiful sister, Serenity Wheeler  
  
5. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? I'm going to ask her today (see above)  
  
6. What is your favorite Duel Monsters card? Duh, the Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
7. What job would you like to have when you are older? I already have one and in case you didn't know, I'm the president of Kaiba Corporation!  
  
8. What are your most treasured things in the whole world? My brother Mokuba, my 3 Blue Eyes, and my company  
  
9. What are your hobbies? Dueling, running this company, tinkering with my machines and brilliant inventions, teasing the Chihuahua, being so rude and snobby, spending time with my brother, firing employees  
  
10. What is your favorite subject? Math  
  
11. What is your favorite article of clothing that you love the most? My trench coat  
  
12. What school do you go to? Domino High School  
  
13. What is your favorite game? The video game pod I invented  
  
14. Who are the people you most admire? Myself and my brother  
  
15. Who is the person you least like? Yugi and Yami Muto  
  
16. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done? I never did anything embarrassing because I'm perfect  
  
17. What do you most prefer: kissing or hugging? Neither, but if it's Serenity, kissing  
  
18. If you had magical powers, what 3 things would you do? Really kill my business associates, throw Pegasus into the insane asylum, I'd find out who Yami Muto really is because I don't believe he is Yugi's brother  
  
19. If you could turn back time, what things would you change? I would win in the duel with Pegasus, my parents wouldn't die, my stepfather never existed, and I wouldn't be this cold and cruel  
  
20. What are your 2 most favorite holidays? Thanksgiving (because Joey is the turkey) and Valentine's Day (because I could court Serenity)  
  
21. What are your 3 favorite electronic devices? Computers, the Dueling Disk System I invented, cell phones  
  
22. What do you think is most important: hair, shoes, or the clothes you are wearing? Clothes  
  
23. What are you wearing? Dark green shirt, black pants, long blue trench coat, black boots  
  
24. What is one thing you say the most? *sneers* "Pathetic." and *sneers again* "Sit down, puppy dog! Listen to your master!" (That last one was directed to Joey.)  
  
25. What are you doing right now? Working on my new top secret invention, talking with Mokuba  
  
26. What would you like to say to your friends? I hate you.  
  
A little harsh, but that's Kaiba! Review!! Tune in next time for Mokuba's answers! Ciao! 


End file.
